


Jea-lousy more like Jea-n is lousy

by stardustandreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, Jean is silly, M/M, and also not as cocky as he acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandreams/pseuds/stardustandreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Jean doesn’t trust Armin, because of course he does. It’s just that Armin looks exceptionally handsome in that three piece suit, and the guy who’s been flirting with him for the past half hour is ridiculously good-looking and Armin can just be so daft sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jea-lousy more like Jea-n is lousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title I couldn't resist

It’s not that Jean doesn’t trust Armin, because _of course_ he does. It’s just that Armin looks exceptionally handsome in that three piece suit, and the guy who’s been flirting with him for the past _half hour_ is ridiculously good-looking and Armin can just be so daft sometimes.

Jean reckons its due to his low self confidence which tends to lead to him not realising how much people like him. He himself had had a terrible time courting Armin, mostly because poor ‘Min didn’t realise he was being courted until they were six dates in.

Yeah that’s right,  _six_ freaking dates before Armin choked on his water on date numero six and wouldn’t look at Jean for the rest of the date as he finally,  _finally_ realised that yes, Jean was definitely hitting on him and this wasn’t just a friends night out.

Presently they’re at Hotel le Garrison for a dinner function and Jean’s been brooding in a corner ever since Armin was pulled away from him by an enthusiastic Sasha who insisted that the blonde just _had_ to meet this guy who’s  _absolutely brilliant_ and Armin would  _definitely love_ .

Jean scowls as Armin’s musical laughter reaches his ears and the creep opposite him laughs along.

“You could go over there and show him who’s boss.” Eren says, appearing out of nowhere, really. Jean jumps, clutching his chest until his heartbeat starts to decelerate.

“Bloody hell, Jaeger couldn’t you have approached me like a normal human being instead of sneaking up on me like that?” He hisses.

“Actually, I’ve been standing here for at least five minutes. You were just too wrapped up in your jealousy to realise that.” Eren grins.

"I’m not-” Jean starts to protest.

“Anyway I don’t like the way that guy is leering at ‘Min either. So get your ass over there and show this guy that Armin is off the market.”

“Armin will get pissed! He doesn’t like it when I act out of jealousy.”

“That’s because you punched the last guy who wasn’t even actually hitting on Armin.” Mikasa says, flatly and Jean jumps again because  _where are these siblings coming from_ . “But if that guy looks at Armin like that one more time I’m going over there myself.”

“Okay, okay I’ll go rescue the princess.” He says, sighing as if he’s annoyed but secretly relieved that he’s not just overreacting and that he has an excuse to try to get an handle on the situation.

“You’re a shitty knight, Kirstein!” Eren calls out and Jean flips him the bird before pushing through the throng of people to get to Armin. When he finally reaches him, he winds his arm around his waist, kissing his cheek delicately and pointedly ignoring the other man’s presence.

“Hey, babe.” He says and Armin smiles up at him.

“Hullo Jean!” He says, cheerfully. “I’d like you to meet someone. This is Danny!” Armin gestures to the creep, who’s now glaring at Jean. “Danny, this is my fiance, Jean.” Jean preens a little at that, and extends his arm to the man, smirking.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He lies, and Danny grips his hand firmly, grins at Jean (though Jean triumphantly notes that it looks a little forced).

“Pleasure’s all mine.” He says and  _god_ he isn’t just handsome- his voice is like liquid chocolate and it takes all his self control not to drag Armin away immediately.

“Danny was just telling me about the research he’s doing on dolphins in the pacific northwest!” Armin gushes.

“Is that so?” Jean says, fixing Danny with a level gaze although a sinking feeling settles in his stomach.  _Marine biology? Seriously?_

“Aw, that’s nothing.” He says and Armin rolls his eyes at Jean, still smiling.

“Look at how modest he is, Jean. He was the  _head_ of project Flippy!” Armin says, and Jean gapes a little because  _holy shit, Project Flippy was one of Armin’s favourite conservation campaigns!_

“That’s cool.” He manages to get out but he’s freaking out inside because this guy is practically the manifestation of all of Armin’s dreams. Jean had approached them to play knight and whisk Armin away from the evil sorcerer, only to find that his princess couldn’t be less smitten with this new, formidable enemy. “Uh… Armin, you want something to drink? I’m going to get us drinks.” He says, and detaches himself from Armin without waiting for his response.  _Not that it matters, though._ He thinks, bitterly.  _Armin probably didn’t hear him over the sound of Mr Project Flippy_ .

“What happened?” Eren asks, confusion evident in his features. “Why did you leave Armin there?’

“He’s… He’s a marine biologist.” Jean stammers, his chest still uncomfortably tight. He expects Eren to mirror his horror and shock, but Eren just snorts.

“So? His occupation doesn’t change the fact that he’s creeping on your beau.” Eren rolls his eyes.

“Marine Biologist Eren! Did you hear me? Armin’s always had a special fondness for marine biology.”

“Armin’s always had a special fondness for  _you_ .” Mikasa retorts.

“I can’t believe we’re having this talk with you.” Eren’s thick brows are furrowed in confusion. “You’re Jean Kirstein. You’re supposed to be cocky through and through.”

“He’s modest too.” Jean murmurs and Eren throws his hands up into the air.

“I’m going to  get you some champagne.” He cries, exasperated.

“Make that a whisky.” Mikasa says, studying Jean’s face. “C’mon drama queen. You can’t freak out like this every time someone else is with Armin. Get your jealousy in check.”

“Okay the last time, I really thought that guy was groping Armin. Plus I was drunk.” Mikasa just stares at him blankly. “Anyway I’m just trying to say that this guy’s perfect for Armin.”

“He’s practically undressing Armin with his eyes.” Mikasa’s tone is flat.

“So he’s a little horny. Armin likes sex. I’m a goner.” Jean slumps down into a nearby chair.

“Jean!” Suddenly Armin is there, without Mr Perfect, and Jean’s depression and self-worth is at an all time low and he’s already mentally bequeathed his beau to his rightful soulmate. “Danny invited us to his yacht party next Friday! Can you make it?” Jean clears his throat, looking a little wounded

“I have that conference next week.” He says. “I thought you knew that.”

“Well yeah, but the party only starts at, like, seven and I thought your conference would be over by then.”

“I’ll probably be too exhausted to go.” Jean lies, but Armin just raises one eyebrow, hands on hips.

“You’re never too tired for sex.” Armin teases.

“Armin. No- I just… I can’t make it OK.” He says, and okay, his tone is harsher than he intends and Armin blinks a little, clearly surprised by his sudden hostility. He takes the seat next to Jean and touches his forehead gently.

“Are you alright? Tired? Should we head home?”

“I’m alright, Armin.” Jean gives him an uneasy smile, guilt for lashing out settling in his gut. Armin shakes his head firmly, his beautiful blonde locks swishing about his face and Jean thinks about how much he’ll miss them with Armin runs off with Project Flippy.

“I think you’re tired. Okay, let’s me say goodbye to Danny and we’ll leave alright?” Jean scowls, but doesn't say anything else, doesn’t watch Armin say goodbye to Danny, and just wallows there until Armin returns to collect him.

The ride home is quiet for the most part- until Armin breaks the silence.

“I told Danny I can’t make it for the party.” He says, and Jean gapes at him.

“What, why?” Armin looks at him funny.

“I don’t want to go if you’re not going to be there. Danny gives me these weird vibes.” Armin shudders and Jean has to pull over because  _holy shit Armin isn’t in love with Danny_ .

“So you don’t want to elope with him?”

“What? Jean! Of course not!” Armin glares at him. “Did you actually think I’d cheat on you? I asked  you to come with me to the party.”

“No! I mean I didn’t mean  _that_ !” Jean rushes to assure him. “I just thought that since he was so perfect and wonderful you might, you know,  _prefer him to me_ .” He mumbles, and Armin’s annoyance melts. He reaches out to cup Jean’s cheek.

“Oh Jean.” He sighs, stroking his hair gently. “I would  _never_ pick anyone else over you.”

“He’s a marine biologist.” Jean offers weakly. Armin furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"So? What’s his occupation got to do with this?” He says, sounding strangely like Eren.

“You love Marine biology.” Jean says, although the defeat is slowly leaking out of his tone.

“I love  _you_ .”

“More than Project flippy?”

“More than the  _ocean_ , silly.” Armin says. “So will you stop this stupid jealousy thing?” Jean looks up at Armin with his beautiful blue eyes and patient smile and feels incredulous laughter bubble beneath his chest.

“I  _am_ being stupid, aren’t I?” He asks. Armin rolls his eyes affectionately.

"The stupidest.” He agrees, and when he kisses him, everything is alright.


End file.
